A Pirates Rumor
by HiddenMusic
Summary: A sequel to A Pirates Tale. Based on a rumor about the Pirates attraction and Walt Disney. Black beard decides to tell a little 'alternate ending' to his tale about the life of Walt Disney. Rated T just in case.


**AN. This is a little sequel to A Pirates Tale, it's about the rumor of Walt Disney's body being frozen and buried under the _Pirates of the Carribean _attraction. Well, please read and review and enjoy! :D**

**A Pirates Rumor**

Opening time! A wondrous time! Visitors will be filling in the park eager to experience the magical and family fun attractions the park offered to its excited guest everyday. Opening time! You feel fresh! You feel ready! You feel anxious! The park is open, and we…….are……closed? What? Why are we closed?

The man who still held the stolen pink dress sat atop a barrel, pondering. "We're CLOSED? Why? Did the boats break? Did one of us break?"

The curly haired woman pooped her head out of the barrel, "Well maybe we're closed today because _someone _still one give back a certain lady her dress! Maybe they're finally coming to their senses those Imagineers!"

The pirate scoffed, "Huh, _Imagineers, _there ain't no such thing! Ye been listeni' to ol' Captin' Blackbeard too often. Imagineers don't exist; they are jus' part of yer imagination."

The curly brown hared woman rolled her eyes, "You've got to be kidding me. In case you haven't noticed, Imagineers are the ones who _created _you!"

The pirate shook his head, "No they ain't, Blackbeard had said so 'imself. Walt Disney did! Haven't ye been listenin' the other night?"

Scowling, the curly haired woman stated, "Of course I have! Walt Disney came up with the idea and oversaw everything, but it was the Imagineers that brought you and I and everyone else to life!"

"Are you two bickering again?" The blonde auctioned lady questioned.

"Oh, leave it dear, they'll never stop," said the elder lady behind the blonde.

The red head pouted, "Well we're closed today! How terrible! I hate it when we're closed! It's just…just so awful!"

"Because you won't have adolescent guys staring in awe at you?" snorted the blonde.

The red head dropped her fancy dress and glared at the blonde, "Don't make me make a blonde joke!"

But the blonde just rolled her eyes, "Oh no, a blonde joke, I'm so scared." She said sarcastically.

The red head fumed and was about to say something when the auctioneer interfered, "Quit arguin' ladies! How 're ye gonna get auctioned off if ye keep bickerin'?"

The blonde pointed to the pirate with the stolen pink dress, "He and that naked girl in the barrel were the ones who were arguing!"

"It was only a creative converstion!" shouted back the pirate on the barrel.

From the well, the mayor exclaimed, "We're closed? Yippee! That means I won't have to go though the day being drowned!"

The rope puller cocked an eyebrow, "Oh really? Ye know that I could always jus' drop ye into the well."

The mayor made a frantic face, "No! No! Please no!"

"Well I ain't gonna hold ye up all day!" Then the rope puller paused, then turned towards the citizen shivering in his pajamas, "Ye there, take this rope 'ere an' hole 'em up will yea?" He quickly handed the rope to the shivering man, who, taken by surprised, scrambled for the rope and tried to hold on tight.

The rope puller patted him on the back, "Thank ye fella, yer a life saver ye are."

Blackbeard then walked up beside the river, "Alright mates! Obviously we are closed today, that be because we're getting cleaned! It's mainly over in the caves and in the explosive room though."

"I knew it! I knew them crazies were gonna blow up the park one day!" Exclaimed the drunken pirate.

The pirate atop the bridge sighed, "Now mate, if the park was blown away, why 're we sittin' 'ere?"

The drunken pirate didn't answer; he just took another huge gulp of rum and wiped his mouth with his muddy, smelly clothes that haven't been taken off for God knows how long.

Blackbeard simply rolled his eyes and went back to his ship. He climbed aboard and stood there, looking onward to the fort he supposedly bombs. Ah, closed days were the worse they were. So boring, so boring they were. He enjoyed shouting things to the people on the other side and staring down at the boats that passed by. But, if the _Pirates of the Caribbean_ needed cleaning, it needed cleaning.

"HEY CAPTIN!"

Blackbeard jumped and turned to see the rope puller, "DON'T EVER SNEAK UP ON ME LIKE THAT!" Blackbeard snapped.

The rope puller shrugged, "Thought ye could use it,"

Scowling, Blackbeard retorted, "Well I _don't!_ Now what be ye want?"

The rope puller pulled off a pondering expression, "Well, I was thinkin' about that story ye told us the other night, an' I was wonderin' if Walt Disney really never did die. Maybe they is jus' messin' with our heads,"

Blackbeard rolled his eyes at the rope puller, "Now what made ye think that?"

The rope puller shrugged, "Jus' a wonderin'."

Blackbeard was about to reply, but then grinned mischievously, having a better idea. "Why mate, your curiosity is right. There _is _a different ending to that story,"

The rope puller quickly straightened up, "Really?! I was only gussin'! Tell me!"

Blackbeard tugged on his beard, "I don't know, it's awfully secretive."

"I can keep a secret!" promised the rope puller.

Blackbeard grinned, "Alright, but ye gotta keep it secret!"

The rope puller nodded up and down endlessly.

Smirking, Blackbeard said, "Alright, here's the _true _ending."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Now, the ending to the Walt Disney story you know is that on December 15th, 1966 Walt Disney died of lung cancer. Well, actually what happened was something else. They had frozen Walt Disney's body. To preserve it ye see. They don't want such a fine man to die, so they froze his body and intended to keep it frozen until they found a cure for lung cancer. Of course, they didn't want the public to know of such thing they were doing, mate. No, just think of the havoc that would erupt among the public! No, they had to keep it secret!

"So, they had a frozen body, but, where to put it? Somewhere they'd least expect! Well, _Pirates of the Caribbean _was the last attraction as you know that Walt Disney personally supervised, however, our attraction wasn't open by the time he died. So before opening day for our attraction, they found a location deeper beyond ground level, under this very attraction. And they stored Walt's frozen body down there, waiting for the day a cure was discovered for lung cancer. Then they'd dig Walt's preserved body back up and cure him.

"My friend, where you and I stand right now, we stand only feet away from the legendary Walt Disney's body. Only feet away, and for all we know it won't be long before a cure really is discovered. Consider yourself lad, a preserver of Walt Disney's body. For, after all, we stand just feet away from one of the most successful and adored man in the world!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Blackbeard ended his tale with a jaw dropped rope puller, "R-really? W-Walt D-Disney's body is, right below us? Preserved? Frozen? Just feet below where we stand?"

"Aye, mate. Your whole life you've been working on the grounds so close to Walt Disney's very body. Now ye listen carefully lad. It's a secret. Very important nobody and I mean _nobody _knows of this piece of information! Will ye keep it secret lad?"

Without really paying attention, the rope puller nodded, "Aye sir! I shall!" And sped off a split second later.

Once out of hearing rage, Blackbeard laughed, "Haha! That lad's so gullible! Oh, boy! Haha! Mates if I knew that lad was so gullible I would have been having fun with him all these years of working with him!"

Blackbeard went into and uncontrollable laughing fit, after a few moments, he calmed down. "Whew, that be too good,"

As he looked over in the direction of the rope puller's scene, he heard, "HEY GUYS! GUESS WHAT! Guess what's under out feet!"

Everyone crowded around the rope puller, Blackbeard grimaced. Aw, crud, this was definitely going to get out to the public……

**AN. It's much shorter than A Pirates Tale but I like it. And just so we're all clear, that really is only just a rumor. Walt Disney's body was indeed creamated there was a small funeral for him with his family. **

**Pretty please review! They really help! :D**


End file.
